


Laying in Bed With You

by thorbiased



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Fic, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pepperronyweek18, infinity war? I don’t know her, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: Day One of Pepperony Week: Domesticity“You know...we haven’t really picked out a middle name yet,” Pepper said, running her nails along the back of Tony’s scalp. He made a contented noise and melted into the bed. “Any ideas, genius?”“Um, I’ve kind of been thinking,” he said, drawing lazy circles on Pepper’s bare belly. He felt his son kick against his hand and a grin spread across his face. “And, feel free to shoot this down, but...Edwin?”Tony and Pepper lounge in bed and discuss the middle name of their baby. No plot, just tooth-rotting fluff.





	Laying in Bed With You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly because I didn’t know it was Pepperony week and HAD to write something so this was the product. I hope y’all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, please leave kudos or a comment! <3

Pepper liked wearing Tony’s old dress shirts, even though she was taller than him so they didn’t cover much. She liked the way they smelled like him, the way the expensive silk felt against her bare skin, and she liked the way Tony looked at her when she came out wearing one. She really liked the way he looked at her when she wore them. 

But, now that she was the size of a house, those shirts did not fit her form quite as loosely as they once did. 

With a huff, she plopped down on the other side of the bed, wearing one practically as a jacket over her sports bra. Tony sat on the end of the bed, unclipping his cuff links. He’d just returned from a budget meeting that had run too long for anyone’s liking. He looked adoringly over his shoulder, his brown eyes filled with love. 

“I’m tired of being this big, babe,” Pepper groaned, covering her eyes with her hands. She laid on her back, knowing she wouldn’t be able to get back up without Tony’s help and knowing she would try anyway. “You think Morgan will mind coming a little early?”

Pepper didn’t hear Tony come over, so he surprised her when he pulled back her hands. His eyes shown, despite the dark begs under them. They hadn’t really been sleeping too much lately, a product of the bundle of joy inside Pepper. “He’s a Stark,” he said. He pressed a quick kiss to Pepper’s lips before he finished, “He’s going to have terrible timing.”

Pepper frowned. “He’s a Potts, too. He might be punctual,” she argued with pouted lips. 

“I hope for your sake he is, honey.”

Pepper felt a smile pull at her lips. She adored talking about the baby like this, as if he were already here and in their arms. Morgan was the best kind of mystery; the kind that left anticipation swirling in your chest instead of anxiety.

Tony crawled onto the bed, kicking off his untied dress shoes as he did. He laid down beside her, resting a hand on her swollen belly and his head on her shoulder. His wedding band was icy cold on her skin, and she shivered. 

“I love you,” Pepper whispered, pressing her cheek to the crown of his head. Hair gel was going to get all over her face, but she didn’t care. She gave him a peck on the forehead. “So much.”

Tony snuggled up further against her, wrapping one leg around hers. “I love you too, Pep.”

“You know...we haven’t really picked out a middle name yet,” Pepper said, running her nails along the back of Tony’s scalp. He made a contented noise and melted into the bed. “Any ideas, genius?”

“Um, I’ve kind of been thinking,” he said, drawing lazy circles on Pepper’s bare belly. He felt his son kick against his hand and a grin spread across his face. “And, feel free to shoot this down, but...Edwin?”

Pepper kept running her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. “I really like that, Tony.”

“You do?” Tony asked, sounding very much like a child. Pepper’s heart swelled. She hoped Morgan was just like Tony, in every way. 

“I do. Morgan Edwin Stark,” she said proudly. “It’s got a good ring to it.”

Tony ran his thumb over the curve of Pepper’s baby bump, sending chills across her skin. “The team’s gonna be upset, you know. Bruce and Thor are dropping hints, stuff about having “worthy” names or whatever.” Pepper laughed. “And Peter informed me that there’s a betting pool at SHIELD, and that Clint is convinced we’ll name him after him.”

“Morgan Clinton Stark?” Pepper asked, her voice teetering on another bout of laughter. “Or maybe Morgan Thor Stark, hm?”

Tony chuckled. “Morgan Bruce Stark,” he offered. “Morgan Rhodes Stark.”

“That doesn’t sound bad,” Pepper said genuinely, “Rhodey would cry, though.”

“He’s already going to cry,” Tony mumbled into her shoulder. “Remember the first Christmas after Afghanistan? He was a wreck.”

“If I remember correctly, you cried that night, too,” Pepper chided, lightly thumping the back of Tony’s head. 

“There’s nothing wrong with a man crying, Virginia,” Tony said, lifting his head to look her in the eyes. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she did the same to him. 

“I didn’t say that.”

“Mhmm, you implied it.”

“You’re impossible.”

“You love me anyway.”

Pepper’s eyes got a little teary. It was the hormones, she knew, and sometimes things just got to her. Things like laying in bed with her husband, relaxing as he rubbed comforting circles on her belly, discussing their baby’s name. Things like the sheer domesticity of it. She never really thought she’d have this, not since she was very young, anyway. But here she was. 

“I love you always,” she whispered. Tony kissed away the tear on her freckled cheek, and she knew her words were true.


End file.
